To Save You, That's All
by Yuki Utari
Summary: 'Kau salah menduganya sebagai penghianat, ya 'kan' /"KAU INGIN MENGHUKUMKU 'KAN! KELUAR KAU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" / "…tepat dibelakangmu." / "A-a-ya…?" /"Akan kuubah takdirmu." / WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI/BL / PAIRING:C-ta x A-ya (CA) / Genre: Romance, Angst, Mystery, a little friendship / CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

**~To Save You, That's All~**

******Genre : Romance, Mystery, Angst, Friendship (just a little, maybe?)**

**Shuuen no Shiori (c) Suzumu**

**To Save You, That's All (c) Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN-AI, BL (BOYS LOVE)**

**Pairing : C-ta x A-ya (CA)**

.

.

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN~**

.

.

* * *

**To Save You, That's All - Prolog**

.

C-ta masih menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Sejak kemunculan akun twitter aneh, ponselnya sering berbunyi nyaring, nyaris sepanjang hari. Tweet dari akun ber-username mearry1713 kini memenuhi twitternya.

C-ta masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil menatap ponselnya. kali ini, tatapan bingungnya lebih dikarenakan B-ko yang tiba-tiba memutus teleponnya. "Heh? Kenapa tiba-tiba ditutup?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal, ia mau memberitahu pesan penting pada gadis itu.

Pesan tentang kematian A-ya, yang tentunya masih tidak bisa ia terima.

.

PING PONG…

.

Ponsel C-ta kembali berbunyi dan sukses membuat pemiliknya terlonjak kaget. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, C-ta menggerakkan jarinya dan membuka akunnya. Dan memang benar orang itu lagi yang mengiriminya pesan aneh. "Apa lagi kali ini?" gumamnya.

* * *

.

'Sekarang aku memandangi bulan dari jendela itu'

.

* * *

" Bulan? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa harus dikirimkan padaku?" C-ta menggerutu pelan. Semakin berkembangnya zaman, orang iseng juga makin bertebaran dimana-mana ya? Huh!

Baru saja C-ta ingin menaruh ponselnya, bunyi itu tedengar lagi. Dengan kasar C-ta membuka dan membaca pesan.

* * *

.

'Warnanya sama dengan bulan malam itu…'

.

* * *

"Eh?" C-ta terdiam. Malam itu...? Bulan malam itu...? Perlahan C-ta menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya. Terdiam lama, memandangi bulan kemerahan yang cahayanya menembus kamarnya yang agak gelap.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari keningnya. Suasana tenang malam itu tidak setenang hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keras.

Ia merasa aneh.

Hal penting apa yang telah ia lupakan? Malam itu… Ada apa dengan malam itu?

Apa…?

Ada apa dengan malam yang disinari bulan merah… heh?

.

"Ah!" Kepala C-ta tersentak kuat-kuat. Seketika, C-ta limbung ke depan. Dengan cepat, ia meraih dinding di dekatnya. Ia pegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Matanya juga sedikit mengabur dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Ia baru ingat sekarang. Ia baru ingat...

Malam itu... ya malam itu...

Malam terbunuhnya A-ya…

.

Oleh dirinya…

.

Nafas C-ta naik turun tidak beraturan. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Noda yang menghalangi ingatannya seakan-akan tercuci dengan sabun super. Hilang tanpa bekas. Hanya menyisakan kenangan paling buruk yang ingin sekali ia lupakan.

Tidak. Bahkan ia tidak berusaha melupakannya.

Ia pun tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa melupakan semua itu. Bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Bisa melupakan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada orang yang paling ia sayangi. Dan memori tentang itu terus mengulang di otaknya tanpa henti.

"Aku… Aku yang telah membunuh A-ya…" mulutnya mulai bergumam tanpa ia sadari.

.

PING PONG…

.

C-ta mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Pesan itu masih saja datang.

* * *

.

'Seperti saat membelah boneka, kau gunakan pisau'

.

* * *

C-ta mundur perlahan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, nyaris ia terjerembab ke belakang karena kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

"T-tidak… I-itu… boneka berharga kita… tercabik-cabik… j-jadi aku… aku…" gumam C-ta lagi.

.

PING PONG…

* * *

.

'Walaupun dia memanggil namamu'

.

* * *

C-ta langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

"K-ketika dia memanggil namaku… a-aku... aku menusuknya..."

Lutut C-ta melemas dan ia pun merosot ke lantai.

"A-aku… aku…"

.

PING PONG…

* * *

.

'Kau salah menduganya sebagai penghianat, ya 'kan?'

.

* * *

"CUKUP! A-YA MEMANG PENGHIANAT!" jerit C-ta sekencang-kencangnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ruangan itu seperti mengambil semua pasokan oksigen yang ia butuhkan.

"M-maka dari itu... MAKA DARI ITU KUBUNUH DIA!" teriaknya lagi. Ia tutupi wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Kenyataan itu terlalu pahit. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya yang terdengar memilukan.

Terasa terlalu memilukan karena A-ya memang bukanlah penghianat itu… Ia bukanlah si 'rubah'… dan C-ta tahu itu tepat setelah menusuk A-ya hingga tewas.

.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat sekarang 'kan?

Kini yang tertinggal hanya rasa takut. Rasa takut akan hukuman yang menimpanya karena salah menebak siapa sang 'rubah'.

.

PING PONG…

* * *

.

'Aku sekarang ada di depan kamarmu'

.

* * *

C-ta tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mengambil cutter dan berteriak keras, "KAU INGIN MENGHUKUMKU 'KAN?! KELUAR KAU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

.

PING PONG… PING PONG…

.

Kali ini telepon. C-ta mengangkatnya dan menunggu suara asing itu terdengar.

"**Sekarang aku…**"

C-ta syok seketika. Suara itu bukan hanya terdengar dari ponselnya, tapi juga…

"…**tepat dibelakangmu.**"

C-ta menoleh cepat. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya pisau yang meluncur cepat menuju dirinya.

.

JREP!

.

Mata C-ta makin terbuka lebar. Mulutnya makin menganga. Wajah pucatnya makin memucat.

Pisau itu…

Pisau itu mengenai seseorang di depannya.

C-ta terjerembab ke lantai. Ia hanya diam tak bergerak, tidak mampu kabur kemana-mana. Ia terlalu terpaku pada sosok yang menolongnya terhindar dari hukuman 'Book of Demise'.

Sosok itu…

Sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

.

"A-a-ya…?" bisik C-ta dengan suara parau.

"Keluar," perintah A-ya.

"Eh?"

"Keluar kubilang, C-ta!" ulang A-ya untuk kedua kalinya.

C-ta memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Otaknya masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bagaimana bisa…?

A-ya sudah mati. Ia tahu itu bukan sekadar berita palsu atau gosip karena ia sendirilah yang membunuhnya.

Lalu… itu siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**#Note Note Author#**

**.**

GROAARR~~(?) Hello minna-san~ saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti hiatus (mumpung libur panjang :"3) dan malah menulis fict ini (padahal fict lain pada terbengkalai -_-a)

karena ini pertama kalinya nulis di fandom ini, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya atau tokohnya rada aneh (saya emang aneh sih *pundung*) jadi, kalau ada kritik, saran, atau apapun silahkan isi kotak review dibawah ini~ hee, hee~ XD


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back! 'u')/ - (akhirnya bisa nulis lagi setelah kebanjiran melulu ;w;)

Btw, thanks for reading and reviewing~ ^^

.

.

* * *

**Sebelumnya:**

**.**

"A-a-ya…?" bisik C-ta dengan suara parau.

"Keluar," perintah A-ya.

"Eh?"

"Keluar kubilang, C-ta!" ulang A-ya untuk kedua kalinya.

C-ta memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Otaknya masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bagaimana bisa…?

A-ya sudah mati. Ia tahu itu bukan sekadar berita palsu atau gosip karena ia sendirilah yang membunuhnya.

Lalu… itu siapa?

**.**

**.**

**~To Save You, That's All~**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Angst, Friendship (just a little, maybe?)**

**Shuuen no Shiori (c) Suzumu**

**To Save You, That's All (c) Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN-AI, BL (BOYS LOVE)**

**Pairing : C-ta x A-ya (CA)**

.

.

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN~**

.

.

* * *

**To Save You, That's All - Chapter 1**

**.**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan mengejutkan C-ta.

"Dia sudah kuurus," jelas A-ya tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun, datar.

C-ta masih diam. Matanya tanpa sadar terus mengekori A-ya pergi.

.

Eh? A-ya pergi?

.

C-ta langsung berlari mengejar sosok bermata merah yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"A-YAAA!"

A-ya berhenti dan menoleh. "Apa?"

.

BRUK!

.

C-ta memeluk A-ya erat-erat. Ia bahagia. Ia senang karena tubuh A-ya bukan hanya ilusi semata. Bukan sesuatu yang tak bisa disentuh sama sekali. Air matanya turun dengan deras. Ia tak peduli.

C-ta memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa A-ya. Ia tak peduli lagi pada asumsinya tentang A-ya yang selalu membutuhkannya. Ia tidak butuh asumsi untuk hidup.

Ia hanya butuh A-ya.

"C-ta…"

"Maaf… A-ya, aku minta maaf. Maaf, maaf, maaf… Aku tidak bermaksud. A-aku… Aku pikir -"

.

CUP!

.

C-ta bungkam. Dengan perlahan, disentuhnya pipinya yang dikecup A-ya. Lalu, matanya beralih pada wajah A-ya yang tersenyum.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Air mata C-ta kembali mengalir. Anak berambut coklat itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil kembali memeluk A-ya, tidak mau kehilangan A-ya lagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nah, C-ta."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku sebentar saja?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku… sesak tahu."

C-ta hanya meringis lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada A-ya. Malam ini, A-ya menginap di rumah C-ta. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin A-ya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri sedangkan diluar sana rumor tentang kematian A-ya menyebar luas.

Ah, rumor ya?

"A-ya," panggil C-ta sambil mengganti posisi tidurnya jadi miring menghadap A-ya.

"Apa?"

"Jadi… Kau selamat?"

Senyum A-ya menghilang. C-ta langsung cepat-cepat menambahkan, "B-bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi aku bingung. Lalu, di berita itu, tubuh siapa yang mereka bawa kalau begitu?"

A-ya meringsut mendekati C-ta. Wajah C-ta kontan memerah.

"Berjanjilah…" bisik A-ya tepat di telinga C-ta. Suara kecil A-ya sukses membuat jantung C-ta berdetak tidak karuan. "…Kau tidak akan pergi setelah kuberitahu."

C-ta memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Pergi dari A-ya? Pergi kenapa? Setelah mendapatkannya kembali, untuk apa ia meninggalkan A-ya?

"Berjanji saja."

C-ta mengangguk sambil membelai rambut hitam kecoklatan A-ya.

"Aku… bukan manusia lagi."

Gerakan tangan C-ta di rambut A-ya mendadak berhenti. Ia terlalu syok. Bukan manusia katanya? Lalu, apa…?

Mata A-ya terlihat semakin kelam ketika melihat wajah kaget C-ta. Ia takut.

"Lalu kenapa?" A-ya mendongak memandangi C-ta bingung. "Lalu kenapa kalau kau bukan manusia? Kau tetap A-ya yang kukenal 'kan?" ulang C-ta sambil tersenyum lebar. Gerakan membelainya berubah jadi mengucal-ucal rambut A-ya.

A-ya hanya tersenyum lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada C-ta. C-ta, yang sudah mengenal A-ya seperti mengenal dirinya sendiri, tahu kalau A-ya tersipu malu. Tapi, tidak ada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Hal itu semakin membenarkan kalau A-ya bukanlah manusia lagi.

"Kau sendiri 'kan yang bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, A-ya?"

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan padaku. Kalau kau bukan manusia, lalu kau apa?"

"Ng… hantu mungkin…?"

C-ta menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Mungkin? Lho, kau tidak tahu?"

"Semuanya jadi seperti tidak pasti," jawab A-ya muram.

"Tapi, kau bisa kusentuh. Jadi tidak mungkin kau hantu 'kan?"

A-ya mengangguk-angguk. "Kau benar juga ya," katanya polos. Melihat wajah A-ya yang seperti itu, rasanya C-ta ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

A-ya tiba-tiba cemberut. "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!"

C-ta terperangah. "Kau tahu?!"

"Kau benar-benar berpikiran yang aneh-aneh?! Astaga, C-ta, aku jadi takut tidur di sebelahmu!"

C-ta terkekeh. "Kukira kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Mau kuberitahu apa yang barusan kupikirkan?"

A-ya memalingkan wajahnya, menjauh dari C-ta. "T-tidak perlu."

"Tadi…"

"Stooop!" cegah A-ya. Ia tahu sahabatnya yang tidak tahu malu itu pasti tetap akan bicara. A-ya berusaha keras menutup mulut C-ta.

"Aku–mmphhh!" C-ta berusaha menyingkirkan tangan A-ya dan berhasil. "…berpikir kalau kau manis."

A-ya langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Kubilang jangan katakan!"

"Sekali-kali 'kan tidak apa-apa," balas C-ta sambil terkikik melihat respon A-ya. Hal menyenangkan lainnya bagi C-ta adalah mengerjai A-ya. A-ya jadi terlihat lebih manis kalau sedang marah.

"Aku 'kan tidak mau!" protes A-ya.

"Lalu, kau tahu 'kan aku suka makanan manis?"

"HEEEH! BERHENTI DISITU!" jerit A-ya dari balik bantal.

"Aku jadi ingin memaka–mmmphhh!" Tanpa menunggu perkataan C-ta selesai, A-ya langsung membekap bantal yang dipegangnya ke wajah C-ta. C-ta menarik-narik bantal itu agar menjauh dari mukanya. Tapi, dalam posisi seperti itu, jelas A-ya yang lebih kuat dari C-ta.

"MMPPHHH!"

"Diam, diam, diam, diaaaammm!"

C-ta memukul-mukul kasur disebelahnya, meminta A-ya melepaskannya.

"NO!" tolak A-ya mentah-mentah.

Tiba-tiba C-ta berhenti. A-ya menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "C-ta?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban. C-ta diam saja.

"C-ta…?" A-ya melepaskan bantalnya dan mulai khawatir ketika melihat mata C-ta yang tertutup. Diguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabatnya itu. Tapi, C-ta tidak merespon apapun. "Hei!"

Karena tak juga ada balasan, A-ya mendekatkan jarinya ke hidung C-ta, mencoba memastikan masih ada hembusan udara yang melewati hidung itu.

Tapi, tidak ada.

A-ya langsung menepuk-nepuk pipi C-ta yang tak kunjung sadar itu dan terus memanggil-manggil namanya. "C-ta! C-ta! C-TA!"

"Ah, benar!" A-ya ingat kalau dulu guru olahraganya pernah mengajarkan bagaimana melakukan pertolongan pertama pada kondisi yang seperti ini. A-ya mendongakan kepala C-ta dan membuka mulut C-ta sedikit.

"T-tapi ini memalukan…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya melirik ke arah lain, tidak mau melihat C-ta. "Tapi, kalau tidak, C-ta bisa…." A-ya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang, tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan C-ta bisa mati. Kalau C-ta mati, untuk apa dia kemari?

A-ya langsung membuka mulutnya dan siap menghembuskan udara ke dalam mulut C-ta.

"Oh, kau agresif sekali~"

A-ya berteriak kaget dan langsung mundur ke belakang sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding. "C-C-C-TA?!"

C-ta duduk lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Tak kusangka kau berani menciumku~"

Wajah A-ya berubah menjadi 'super-malu mode on'. "A-aku… AKU HARUS KE KAMAR MANDI!" lalu dengan secepat mungkin, A-ya berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat dan tinggallah C-ta yang cengar-cengir mesum di kamarnya.

.

DUAAKK!

.

C-ta melompat kaget. Sedang nikmat-nikmatnya melamun, ia dikejutkan oleh suara benturan keras yang terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Tepatnya dari arah kamar mandi. Eh? Kamar mandi?

"A-YA!" C-ta melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyerbu kamar mandi. C-ta berdecak kesal melihat A-ya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"A-ya, oi! A-ya!" yang dipanggil diam saja. "Eh, tunggu…"

C-ta terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat A-ya jatuh. Tidak ada barang-barang di kamar mandi itu yang bergeser dari tempatnya. Lalu, disentuhnya lantai di sekitar A-ya. Kering.

C-ta masih saja melongo ditempat sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau A-ya sedang berbalik mengerjainya. "Hoo… begitu ya..? Kau mau mengerjaiku balik, heh? Kau gagal, A-ya~"

Hening. C-ta merasa aneh berbicara sendiri seperti itu. A-ya yang sudah gagal juga tidak bangun dan hanya diam.

"Oi, A-ya," panggil C-ta sambil mencubit pipi A-ya. "Kau sudah ketahuan. Lebih baik bangun saja sekarang. Percuma juga."

Alih-alih bangun, A-ya hanya mengeluarkan erangan kecil, "Sakit…"

C-ta ber-face-palm ria. "Kalau kucubit seperti itu memang sakit, A-ya."

"B-bukan…" C-ta menoleh.

"Kau kenapa, A-ya?" C-ta mengguncang-guncangkan bahu A-ya yang terlihat kesakitan. Nafasnya berat seperti orang yang terkena asma. "A-ya?"

"Uuuukkhh… p-panas, C-ta… sakit…"

"Eh?" C-ta mengangkat kepala A-ya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi A-ya dan membelainya perlahan. "Panas? Sakit? Kau kenapa, A-ya?"

"sakit…. S-seluruh tubuhku sakit…" A-ya meringkuk memeluk lututnya sendiri seakan-akan tubuhnya itu bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

C-ta kebingungan setengah mati. Tubuh A-ya terasa panas sekali seperti orang demam. Tapi masalahnya, A-ya bukan lagi manusia, bahkan hantu pun bukan. Lalu bagaimana ia harus bertindak? Tahu penyebabnya saja tidak.

"C-C-ta…. A-aku tidak mau mati lagi…"

Mata C-ta melebar. Sejak kapan kaki A-ya menghilang seperti itu?

"kuso! A-ya!"

C-ta membopong A-ya ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Lalu, anak itu berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya sambil terus berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi pada A-ya. Ia tidak mengerti hal-hal occult seperti ini. Hanya A-ya yang tahu. Apa ia harus menelpon B-ko atau D-ne?

Ah, B-ko mungkin tahu. B-ko sering bersama A-ya, mungkin saja A-ya menceritakan hal-hal aneh itu juga padanya.

C-ta langsung menghubungi B-ko. Ketika terdengar seseorang mengangkat telponnya, C-ta langsung menyerocos, "B-ko! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Ah, ini C-ta ya?"

C-ta mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Bingung. "I-ini siapa?"

"Aku ibunya B-ko."

"Oh, bibi. B-ko-nya ada?"

Terdengar jeda panjang yang kemudian disusul dengan helaan nafas. "B-ko telah pergi, C-ta."

Mata C-ta terbelalak. "P-pergi?"

"Pergi menyusul A-ya."

"Eh?" Menyusul A-ya? Mati…?

"Maaf ya, bibi mau mengurus pemakaman B-ko." Dan kemudian telepon itu terputus.

Ponsel C-ta terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya yang gemetar. "T-tidak mungkin…"

"A-aku tidak kuat lagi…" gumam A-ya yang lagi-lagi meringkuk kesakitan.

C-ta mengepalkan tangannya. Dia harus bagaimana?

"C-ta…"

C-ta berbalik dan meraih tangan A-ya. "Tahan sebentar ya, A-ya. Aku tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini."

A-ya menggenggam tangan C-ta erat-erat. "C-ta… D-ne akan dibunuh, jaga dia ya."

"Eh? A-A-ya…?" mata C-ta melebar. Bukan A-ya lagi yang ada di gengamannya.

Tapi kelinci bermata satu milik A-ya.

"A-YAA!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**#Note-Note Author#**

**.**

fiuh, kelar juga chapter ini *usap keringat*

eh- demam CA saya kumat lagi, jadi bikin adegan merepet2(?) gini /rolling /nosebleed /kicked

waduh, bentar lagi liburan usai, entah saya masih bisa update chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat atau tidak ;;w;; (ini aja udah kelewat lama TwT)


End file.
